Featherpool's Secret Loves
FEATHERPOOL'S SECRET LOVES ThunderClan Leader- Thornstar: a light colored tabby tom Deputy- Lionclaw: a large muscular golden tom Medicine Cat-Oakclaw: a handsome brown tom with bright green eyes Warriors- Appleblaze: a ginger colored she-cat with dark eyes Snaketail: a black tom with grey stripes and a very long tail APPRENTICE: WHITEPAW Blacksand: a black tom with ginger splotches APPRENTICE: MOSSPAW Snowheart: a solid white she-cat with beautiful bright blue eyes Featherpool: a beautiful silver she-cat with piercing icy blue eyes Moonclaw: a silver tom with a white patch on his back APPRENTICE: STREAMPAW Fawnpelt: a light brown she-cat with white speckles along her pelt Mousefang: a small grey she-cat Darkstorm: a solid black tom Bramblewhisker: a muscular tabby tom with large shoulders Brightsong: a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat APPRENTICE: CLAWPAW Apprentices- Whitepaw: a small white she-cat Mosspaw: a grey tom with bright green eyes Streampaw: a silver tom Clawpaw: a dark brown tom with amber eyes Queens- Greyfur: a beautiful grey she-cat with dark flecks MATE: BRAMBLEWHISKER KITS: EXPECTING Blazefire: a ginger she-cat MATE: SNAKETAIL KITS: FROSTKIT, BIRDKIT, FIREKIT Goldenstream: a yellow she-cat with beautiful blue eyes MATE: MOONCLAW KITS: HOPEKIT Elders- Soulclaw: a dusty brown she-cat Mudheart: a dark brown, blind tom PROLOGUE "You don't love her like i do!" hissed a large, muscular golden tom. "That's where you're wrong. I'm meant to be with her!" growled a handsome brown tom with bright green eyes. "You both are mousebrained fools! She's mine and always will be," a muscular tabby tom with large shoulders boasted. "You have a mate!" pointed out the golden tom. "I don't love her like i love Featherpool," he replied simply. Then a beautiful silver she-cat strolled in with piercing icy blue eyes."I'm sorry, did i interrupt something?" She asked, looking at all three of the toms. "Of course not, we're just talking about last night's gathering," the handsome brown tom lied. "Oh, don't let me keep you. Things just looked intense over here," She meowed softly and then padded off. The three toms were left alone, glaring at each other. Who did she love? How did she get inside their heads? They were once all best friends, and they were all being fooled and played by one sly she-cat. "You're having kits!" Exclaimed a ginger she-cat. The three toms' eyes darted over to the she-cat. They saw the beautiful silver she-cat standing in front of the nursery and they were eager to hear her answer. "Yes, i am," she replied, "That's wonderful Featherpool!" The other she-cat meowed, joy filling her voice. All three toms were stunned. Who's were they? Were they the muscular golden tom's, the handsome brown tom's, or the muscular tabby tom's... CHAPTER ONE The frigid breeze of leaf-bare blew throughout the ThunderClan camp. Featherpool sat in the clearing with the rest of the Clan as Thornstar called a gathering. “Prey has been very scarce and some of us are not getting fed. We need to have double the hunting patrols day and night. No one eats until the queens, kits, and elders have been fed. We cannot be selfish, right now we need all the prey we can get but we must share it. Lionclaw, please organize some patrols,” Thornstar announced and then jumped off the Highledge. “Featherpool, come here for a moment,” Lionclaw called. The beautiful silver she-cat carefully made her way through the crowd of cats to the deputy. “What’s up?” She asked. “There have to be some patrols at night and I know you’ve been on almost all the patrols since Dawn, but do you mind being on a patrol around Moonhigh?” He asked. Featherpool stared down at her paws for a moment. “I guess,” she finally decided. “Great, thank you!” Lionclaw meowed. Featherpool sighed and padded off towards the warriors den. “Featherpool, great thing I ran into you. Would you mind being on the hunting patrol that’s about to head out?” Blacksand asked. “Um..” Featherpool began. “She can’t, I’ll go,” Lionclaw interuptted as he paded towards them. “Okay great,” Blacksand chirped. Featherpool laid down in her soft moss bedding. Thank StarClan she could finally get some rest. She listened to the sounds around her, hearing all the peace in her Clan. She made out two familiar voices. “You should be in the nursery resting,” Bramblewhisker meowed, concern in his voice. “Don’t worry so much, I am perfectly fine,” Greyfur replied. “I still think you should be resting. I worry about you while I’m out on patrols, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” he sighed. “I know and I love how much you care, but please I want to be spending time with you right now,” Greyfur purred. Featherpool heard the love in their voices. They were going to have a family soon. She envied that, she wanted someone to love her and care whether she was okay or not. She wanted to start a family of her own. “Featherpool, wake up,” Lionclaw whispered. Featherpool looked up to see his shadow. Parting her jaws in a huge yawn, she sleepily stumbled out of the den. “Where’s the rest of the patrol?” she muttered, still tired. “It’s just going to be me and you. I thought it’d be good just the two of us so we could hunt together like old times,” Lionclaw chirped. Featherpool remembered when they were apprentices how they would always hunt together. They were always close, even when they were warriors. But when Lionclaw was made deputy he had so many responsibilities and tasks the two of them drifted apart. “You have no idea what it means to hear your say that,” Featherpool purred, pressing her muzzle against his shoulder. The two past Moonclaw, who was keeping watch over camp, and bounded into the forest. Featherpool winced as the icy cold wind hit her body and feel like frigid claws against her skin. “Wow it’s cold,” Lionclaw meowed, his fur puffed out twice the size of him. She nodded in agreement. The two padded silently through the forest. They tried to find prey but it was like the forest was deserted. “This is no use. I don’t think we’re going to find anything tonight,” Lionclaw sighed. “Wait a second,” Featherpool paused, scenting the air. She picked up a trace of mouse. Getting low to the ground, she quietly followed it until she spotted a scrawny mouse sitting on a tree stump. She made her way around the tree behind the mouse so it wouldn’t see her, and then she pounced. She bit into the tiny animal’s neck and killed it immediately. “Well at least we found something,” Lionclaw observed. “We should make our way back,” Featherpool’s voice was muffled around the mouse. “Actually after we hunted I planned on patrolling the borders. I know you’ve done a lot but we can go slow,” The deputy meowed. Featherpool let out a sigh and dropped her mouse. She scraped earth over the prey and followed him deeper into the forest. Approaching the ShadowClan border, Featherpool’s fur prickled at the scent of WindClan. “That’s weird,” Lionclaw meowed quietly under his breath. Featherpool murmured in agreement with him as she steered closer to the border. She spotted two cats, both WindClan scent. “What are they doing in ShadowClan territory?” Featherpool hissed. The WindClan warriors turned around when they heard her voice. Before they could spot her and Lionclaw, the deputy had pounced ontop of her pushing her into a bramble bush. He stayed ontop of her with his tail over her mouth and remained very still, hoping they wouldn’t hear them. After a couple of heart beats Lionclaw finally let out a sigh. “I think they’re gone.” “Great. When are you going to let me up?” Featherpool asked. “Oh. Right. Sorry,” He meowed quickly looking flustered. Featherpool nudged him playfully. “It’s okay,” she meowed sweetly. The two stared into each others eyes for a moment, but Lionclaw broke away. “We should probably head back to camp,” he guessed. Featherpool nodded silently. There was a tension in the air between them, not anger, something else. There was a strange feeling she felt towards the ThunderClan deputy and she knew what it was, but she didn’t want to admit it. “Thornstar, there were WindClan warriors going into ShadowClan territory,” Lionclaw reported. “WindClan warriors? Why would they be going into ShadowClan in the middle of the night?” Thornstar questioned. “We don’t know, but we should keep on eye out and make sure they aren’t lurking around ThunderClan,” The golden warrior suggested. “Yes, I will let the Clan know soon,” The Clan leader dismissed. “Something seems to be bothering Thornstar,” Featherpool noticed. “What do you mean?” Lionclaw asked. “He seems distracted. Maybe I should go talk to him,” she meowed. “No, don’t worry about it. I’ll go see what’s on his mind. You should go get some rest,” He decided. Featherpool nodded and padded away. “Hey,” Featherpool meowed softly, entering the medicine cat’s den. “Well well well if it isn’t the most beautiful warrior in ThunderClan,” Oakclaw purred. He stood up and padded towards her, leaving his bundles of herbs on the ice cold ground. “Maybe you should put those up so we won’t all die,” She teased. Oakclaw chuckled. “You’re probably right.” Featherpool loved Oakclaw, and she would be with him if he could have a mate but the warrior code kept them apart. She stared at the handsome brown tom as he tucked away the herbs safely in a burrow in the wall of the cave. “What brings you to me? Are you sick, hurt, or are you just wanting to see me,” He meowed sweetly, amusement in his voice. “Stop teasing me, it hurts not being able to be with you,” she sighed. “No one’s stopping us. No one has to know, Featherpool please. I love you, just break one rule for me and we could be happy,” He pleaded. She stared into his bright green eyes, getting lost in them. Everything she wanted was right in front of her, and she could have it. She would just have to break one rule of the warrior code and then she would have what she has always wanted. “If the Clans ever found out,” she began, but he put his tail over her mouth. “If they found out then we can run away together. Or we could run away right now, just me and you. We could start a family together and have everything we have always wanted ever since we were apprentices. I know its hard to love me after all the stuff in the past, and starting a family must terrify you after the incident, but it will be alright I promise,” He reassured her, pure love in his voice. Featherpool winced thinking of when they were apprentices. They had been together and she had gotten pregnant. It was a mistake and shame fell upon her and Oakclaw from all their clanmates. Her father, who is dead now, was so disappointed in her he had beaten her till her kits inside of her were dead. It had been the worst time of her life. “Oakclaw I can’t,” she sighed, dropping the mouse she had brought him, and left. Chapter Two Featherpool gazed around the empty, snow covered clearing. Oakclaw sat on the other side of it, staring at her from the entrance of his den. She knew he wouldn't stop, so she would have to show him she moved on. It killed her because she loved him dearly, but she would never dream of breaking the warrior code. And she couldn't imagine life outside of the clan. Soon she spotted Lionclaw and quickly bounded over to him. She gave him a quick lick on the shoulder. "Hey!" She purred, her voice full of spirit. Lionclaw was surprised of how she was acting towards him. She had never acted that way. "You're in a good mood," He chuckled. "Well i was just so happy when i saw you i couldn't help but be in a good mood," she giggled. Lionclaw was stunned. He had always loved her, but he thought she just saw him as a friend. Featherpool cast a glance back at Oakclaw, who's ears were flattened to his head and he looked like he was going to be sick. There was hurt and pain in his eyes. The cat he has always loved ever since he met her was with someone else.."How about we go for a walk and talk," Lionclaw suggested. "Sounds great," She chirped, twining the tails as they walked. More surprise entered Lionclaw's eyes, but he did not pull away. Featherpool felt the eyes of her clanmates on them as they headed for the camp entrance. Her fur felt hot as if all the eyes of the clan were burning into her. "Looks like we're the main focus of their gossip," Lionclaw whispered in her ear, his voice full of amusement. "I guess so," she replied. The two walked together outside the camp. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked as if she didn't know. The truth is she did know. She knew he would ask about why she was being so forward to him and why she's acting like he's the love of her life. "It's just that your acting a little different and it appears that you care about me as more than a friend," He meowed, choosing his words carefully. "Well we've been spending some time together and it just opened my eyes to see that you mean more than a friend to me," Feahterpool forced herself to sound loving. "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel," Lionclaw purred, licking Featherpool between the ears. She giggled as she pressed her muzzle against him. Guilt hit her like someone tearing into her windpipe. She didn't know how she felt about him, she just needed to move on from Oakclaw. Not everything she was saying was a complete lie, she did have feelings for him but she didn't know if she wanted to rush into anything just yet. Featherpool looked up into Lionclaw's eyes. She saw they were full of love. She knew he would protect her and love her and always stay with her. She could start a family with him and he would be the perfect father. He was the definition of a perfect mate. And Oakclaw would have been a secret affair behind the Clan's back. Although she would always love Oakclaw and he would always be number one in her heart, she had to choose Lionclaw. Chapter Three Coming June 25, 2017 (This Sunday and it will be posted by 11:45pm)